


Мир возможностей

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Мир возможностей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A World of Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21036) by Anon. 



Брэд не совсем понимал, что происходит, и это не было его обычным состоянием.  
Когда он вызвался быть добровольцем в серии тестов для обучения морпехов в виртуальной реальности, он не ожидал, что все будет таким.  
“Таким” значило, что он увидит человека в костюме в тонкую полоску, ухмылявшегося и крутившего в пальцах покерную фишку, пока он объяснял моменты их предстоящей миссии. Его голос был с акцентом, слишком сладкий, напоминавший яд.  
Человек воткнул ему в руку тонкую иглу с проводом - из объяснений Брэд знал, что это провод номер четыре, но крепился он к прибору, которого Колберт раньше никогда не видел. Прибор пульсировал и переливался странным светом. Брэд попытался понять, как все это может работать, как вдруг обнаружил себя не сидевшим на стуле, а…  
Это не было что-то совсем неизвестное. Знакомое зловоние из песка и пота тут же забило нос. Пот тек по лицу ручьями, солнце светило за спину. Каким-то образом он оказался в своем костюме химзащиты посреди пустыни. Он сидел на песке и жмурился от яркого света. Тот мужчина пропал. Вместо него вокруг были морпехи, целившиеся из винтовок в какое-то мутное пятно на песочной дюне вдалеке.  
Он не думал, действовал инстинктивно, быстро определяя цель - это было как детская игра - и два раза выстрелил. Маленький фонтанчик крови, и люди упали. Незнакомые морпехи посмотрели на него, улыбаясь.  
\- Нам надо придумать тебе что-то потруднее, дорогуша.  
Что-то было не так. Он вспомнил этот акцент, он слышал его минуту назад. Но это было невозможно, нет, правда, потому что у морпехов не могло быть таких зализанных темных волос и покерных фишек во рту. Брэд повернулся. Мужчина был здесь, улыбаясь белоснежной улыбкой и сверкая глазами. Он что-то знал, соль шутки, которую Брэд не мог понять.  
И тут солнце внезапно зашло, показалась луна. Брэд снова увидел мужчин за деревьями - его кошмар. Он развернулся в хамви, Рэя не было рядом, там вообще никого не было, он был один, окруженный звуками вражеского огня.  
Было не так много, что Брэд смог бы сделать. Он сражался за свою жизнь, стреляя во врагов, но он знал, где-то в этом хаосе уже есть пуля, на которой написано и его имя.  
Вокруг было тихо, когда он ощутил, как пуля проходит сквозь сердце, а потом он начал падать, падать, падать…

Он сел, тяжело дыша, откашливаясь. Крови не было. Все, что произошло, было нереальным. Тот мужчина все еще был здесь, стоял прямо перед ним, все также улыбаясь, как будто знал какой-то секрет. Брэд был очень зол, он понял - все кончилось. Хотя было что-то еще, связанное с этим человеком.  
Он резко вскочил со стула, делая выпад и притискивая мужчину к стене. Брэд снова действовал инстинктивно, но не собирался за это извиняться. Он пристально смотрел в глаза мужчины, который так и продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Объясни. Что ты сделал?  
В ответ послышался смешок, рука похлопала по руке Брэда.  
\- Не сейчас, дорогуша. Сначала приди в себя. Да, мой определенно будет похуже, чем у Артура.  
Брэд отодвинулся, руки мужчины перестали двигаться по его груди в странных круговых движениях, от которых он чувствовал себя не комфортно. Он не стал больше ничего спрашивать, не пытался разбираться. Потому что, как говорил Рэй, этот человек был из тех пугающих ублюдков, которые определенно любят разную невероятную херню.  
Лицо мужчины слегка смягчилось, усмешка исчезла, оставшись только в уголках поднятых вверх губ.  
\- Я знаю, все это может слегка шокировать, даже такого, как ты.  
Он придвинулся ближе, сверкая яркими глазами, и начал рассказывать о путешествиях во сны, об имитации, о внедрении. Все это звучало как-то слишком по-наркомански, и Брэд решил, что ему обязательно надо вернуться сюда с Рэем, потому что тот бы определенно справился со всем этим дерьмом.  
Другая часть его мозга фокусировалась на том, насколько розовыми были губы мужчины. Брэд пытался прекратить эти мысли, потому что они были никак не связаны с восприятием текущий ситуации. Но все это абсолютно не помогало.  
Он понял, что мужчина это заметил, потому что его ухмылка вернулась.  
\- Знаю, я очень отвлекающий, дорогуша, тебе действительно надо поучиться концентрироваться лучше.  
Мужчина похлопал его по предплечью. Брэд чуть было не стал тут же возражать, потому что его концентрация внимания всегда была охуенной, спасибо большое. Но эти мысли куда-то уплыли, когда мужчина провел рукой вверх по плечу, коснулся ключицы, а другую руку положил на бедро. И было действительно трудно не вздрогнуть от этих мягких прикосновений. Брэд был так занят, пытаясь справиться со всеми этими трудностями, что пропустил момент, когда мужчина провел носом по его шее, слегка царапая кожу щетиной на подбородке.  
Брэд вздрогнул, но руки мужчины так и остались на его бедре. Брэд наклонил голову, словно давая ему молчаливое разрешение. Брэд не совсем понимал, что происходит – мужчина не запугивал его, но он пах потрясающе и делал своим языком что-то такое, от чего Брэд ощущал себя невероятно. Брэд попытался думать о том, чтобы все-таки остановить его, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась.  
Другой неизвестный мужчина стоял в дверном проем. Он был одет в сшитый по фигуре костюм и рассерженно хмурился:  
\- Имс, сколько раз я тебе говорил? Никакого флирта с клиентами.  
Мужчина, которого назвали Имс, отошел от Брэда, напоследок слегка сжав его бедра и улыбнувшись.  
\- Но он такой притягательный, ты согласен? Длина это очень важно…- Имс хитро посмотрел на Брэда, словно намекая, что речь идет не о росте того, - а его фигура… просто изумительна.  
Другой мужчина тяжело посмотрел, слегка краснея. Казалось, это еще больше обрадовало Имса.  
\- И почему же ты покраснел, Артур? Я даже и не знал, насколько ты невинен. Ну, теперь знаю, - Имс легко провел рукой по его щеке. – Сожалею, что оскорбил твою тонкую душевную организацию.  
Артур залился краской сильнее, но изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках.  
\- Я не поймаюсь на твои уловки. И если ты через пять минут не выйдешь, я… скажу Дому! – с этими словами он вышел из комнаты, от души хлопнув дверью.  
Имс посмотрел на Брэда с не читаемым выражением лица.  
\- Я извиняюсь. Он слишком подавляет свои желания. Нам лучше закончить, но, может, позже мы продолжим? – в его голосе была нерешительность.  
Губы Брэда изогнулись в усмешке. Если бы у него была совесть, ему было бы стыдно, а так… черт возьми, он тоже мог повеселиться.


End file.
